


For Bake's Sake

by artsyan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baker Kyungsoo, M/M, Single Dad Yeol, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyan/pseuds/artsyan
Summary: Chanyeol is a living mess, always has been. Things get a little more complicated once he gets divorced, the thought of taking care of a child on his own being a little too scary. Kyungsoo just happens to be the neighborhood baker.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	For Bake's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> hey !  
> this is plot number 64 and hes everything i love combined in one massive thing. thats why im super embarrassed because of how long it took me to finish writing skjkfd  
> but yeah i really enjoyed the process (or at least the majority of it) and i hope you like it as well <3

Chanyeol knows a lot of things. He knows how to fix showers and clogged sinks. He knows how to play about five instruments (six, if you feel the need to mention the one song he remembers in the flute; he always does, if you're wondering) and can even sing like an angel. He knows how to play so many sports that it’s difficult to count. He knows how to come up with the perfect headline for every edition of the magazine he works for, and he is known for his well-written articles.

But, most importantly, he knows he is for sure late to pick Jiho, his six years old daughter, up from school. It isn’t his first time in this situation. Chanyeol admits it’s kind of a bad habit of his, a habit that he is definitely not proud of. He is trying hard to change, though.

He is running to get to Jiho’s school as soon as possible, but the rain mercilessly hitting his exposed skin isn’t exactly helping. The umbrella above his head doesn’t completely protect him, which is a shame, because he washed his hair this morning and just the thought of doing it again late at night makes him tired. Despite the rain, it isn’t cold. The jacket Chanyeol is wearing is merely a stylish choice and he is in fact sweating a little.

His pace quickens when he sees the medium-sized, colorful building by the end of the street. A smile paints his face when he finally reaches its door, respectfully bowing to the middle-aged woman that was waiting for his arrival.

“I’m terribly sorry.” It’s all that leaves his mouth. What else can he say? They are already familiar with him, after all.

The woman guides him through that well-known hallway, stopping in front of the glass door which leads to the playroom. Jiho is there with two other kids, and Chanyeol knows it’s not very nice of him, but it feels good to not be the only late parent.

Jiho is standing right in the middle of the room, struggling while attempting to zipper her blue jacket. Chanyeol can't help but smile at the sight of his tiny baby trying to be all independent, and he can even hear her voice in that stubborn tone saying that she is “all grown up, no help needed here”. One of the caregivers walks towards her and points to the now open door, and he can swear that the expression on Jiho’s face can light up the whole neighborhood.

When Jiho runs in his direction, his only reaction is to kneel, waiting for the warmest hug he has ever experienced. Chanyeol tries to say something like "Hey, it's okay to ask for help when needed, you can't do everything on your own yet", but she doesn't even bother arguing with him, too excited with the idea of spending the next three days with her dad.

“I missed you, daddy.” She says at some point, still clinging to his neck. Chanyeol feels his heart drop.

“I missed you too, silly.” With a big smile, he caresses her cheeks and puts a strand of hair behind her ear. “What about grabbing your things so we can go home? Does it sound good?”

As soon as he finishes talking, Jiho is running around, gathering her backpack, bunny toy, lunch box, and shoes, at times turning in Chanyeol's direction with the sweetest smile in the world. Chanyeol also knows that he is lucky to have such a precious daughter.

“Hey, silly, come here,” Chanyeol says when everything is ready to go. He has the pink backpack on his own back, and Jiho holds her bunny for dear life. “It's raining outside, let daddy put his jacket on you.”

“But I already have my own.”

“Your jacket is too thin, baby, you'll get all soaked up.”

“But if you give me yours... then _you'll_ get all soaked up.” She states, concern flashing in her eyes and a little pout sprouting on her lips.

“It's okay, I can handle it. I'm big, you see? For now, let's worry about you.”

“I'm big too!” She isn't lying. Jiho is pretty tall for her age, just like her mom and dad. Chanyeol tries to repress a giggle, but her frustrated face is just the cutest. She stomps her foot and crosses her arms.

“I know, baby. You're the biggest, bravest girl I know.” Despite saying it, he starts taking his jacket off, placing it above the kid’s shoulders. “But do it for daddy, okay? We don't want you to catch another cold.”

Then, she gives up. The thought of being forced to stay in bed for four entire days due to a fever and sore throat makes a frown show up on her face.

Chanyeol picks her up, they say goodbye to everyone and leave.

Their apartment is only a few blocks away and Chanyeol has long legs, so they get there pretty fast. Jiho is the first to go inside, hurrying to the sofa and stretching like a cat. A relieved sigh leaves her mouth like she has been longing for this moment since the morning — I mean, preschool can be tiring. Chanyeol follows her moves, too worn out to do anything else for a while. His hand almost immediately finds its way to Jiho’s hair, lightly playing with it.

It’s a good life, he knows.

He just moved into this new place, and a few boxes are still laying around the living room. It's not big or fancy, but the neighborhood is nice and it's close to Jiho's school, her mom's apartment, and his work, so he is pleased with it. It’s not tidied either, but that’s on him and his daughter. Jiho stays with him for about three days a week. Jihyun, his ex-wife, lives in their old apartment. They agreed that it's just more comfortable for a kid to be around her mother, so she has the other four days. Chanyeol takes her out on weekends pretty often too, so it's okay.

Jiho is a bright, good kid — the greatest if you ask Chanyeol. She is smart, loving, well-behaved, and has an incredibly creative mind; she loves to come up with thrilling stories before bedtime. Her favorite color is “all of them” and she is an aspiring artist, always drawing the cutest things for her parents — and both Chanyeol and Jihyun are always running around with adhesive tape, sticking almost every draw on the walls so that everyone can see their baby’s masterpieces.

They have a strong bond and good dynamics, Jiho and Chanyeol. They order pizza every Thursday night and watch cartoons together until 10 PM every Friday. When it’s storming outside, they build pillow forts in the living room; when it’s so hot they can’t handle being inside, the balcony becomes their great escape and they spend hours telling made-up stories about the universe. Chanyeol tries to encourage this inventive side of her; he feels like she is a miniature version of him, and he would have loved to have a dad like this when he was six.

But Chanyeol can’t deny the fact that he is a lost cause when it comes to some things Jiho likes, like braids and other complex hairstyles. It’s like a battle in their bathroom whenever he needs to braid her hair or stick it up in a simple ponytail, and Jiho always goes to school with messy, crooked hairstyles; he tries his best, though, and will get there someday.

Our story begins like this, actually.

It’s an ordinary Thursday morning. As Chanyeol leaves the apartment, he promises himself that he will take care of the (now) empty boxes during the weekend. The weather is good, fresh with a cool breeze, and he can feel that the rest of the day will be just as nice. Jiho, on the other hand, looks especially upset with something. Chanyeol can hear her grumblings as they walk side by side, but she doesn’t seem willing to talk.

They’re crossing the street when she suddenly stops.

“Dad, I can’t take it anymore.” She sounds like a grown-up. Chanyeol feels the urge to laugh but stops himself when a pout makes its way to Jiho’s lips.

“What, baby?”

“My head hurts.” Wanting to emphasize what was said, she takes her hand to her head, right above the pink hair tie.

“Oh, is your ponytail too tight?” Jiho nods. “Why didn’t you say something? You have to tell me when you’re in pain, okay?”

Chanyeol has no option but to kneel in public, right in the middle of the sidewalk, to untied and re-tie Jiho’s hair. He doesn’t stop talking, repeating that she should have told him sooner. Again: he isn’t the best when it comes to things like this. He isn’t the best at home when there’s no one but his daughter to judge his skills and he has all the time in the world, and he is definitely not the best in public, where everything is rushed and old ladies feel free to make unsolicited comments.

He is a “fake it ‘til you make it” type of man, though. Yes, he is struggling, but also smiling like everything is under control.

This doesn’t keep a random stranger from reaching out to them. When Chanyeol notices, the man is already standing there, a couple of steps away.

“Hum, hey,” he says, maintaining the distance. “You seem like you could use some help.”

_ Nice statement _ , Chanyeol thinks.

“I’m not an expert, you know,” he continues, hesitantly. “But I was leaving to get some things in my car and saw you two... And I happen to know a thing or two about hair and... Yeah... So... I can, you know... Help?”

Chanyeol briefly analyzes his options: he can send Jiho to school with her hair down and deal with the consequences later because, you know, sometimes children have lice, or he can let a total stranger tie her hair.

“Yeah, say no more” he decides after a second. “Jiho, this cool uncle will help us, okay?”

Then he gets up and lets the other man do his magic.

“Hi,” the stranger starts a conversation with Jiho, taking Chanyeol’s place behind her. “Jiho, right?” she nods. “That’s a pretty name. Mine’s Kyungsoo. Are you going to school? What grade are you in?”

“I’m a first grader!” she gladly answers, her lips making way for a tiny, toothless smile.

“Oh, that’s nice!” Kyungsoo is smiling as well, not showing his teeth. “How do you want me to do your hair? Is one big braid okay?”

“Can you do two small ones?”

“Of course. Now stay still, it won’t take long.”

Kyungsoo turns to Chanyeol after a minute, hands open in his direction. Chanyeol understands that he is asking for the hair ties he is still holding.

When Kyungsoo is done, Chanyeol’s mouth is open. He is astonished, simply in shock. How can he braid a hair so easily? How much time did he spend, after all? Three minutes? He doesn’t even know.

“Oh my...” he is at a loss of words. “That’s... impressive. Wow. This would’ve taken me forever.”

“Thank you, uncle Kyungsoo.” Jiho is the first to show manners, slightly shaking her head. The feeling of her braids swinging makes her smile again.

“Yeah, of course. Thank you _so_ much, Kyungsoo. You saved our lives.” Chanyeol adds.

“It wasn't a problem, I'm glad I could help."

"No, seriously. You're fantastic. And fast! How's it possible? It took me months to learn and I'm not even half as good as you!" Chanyeol frantically says, hands moving according to his words.

Kyungsoo laughs. A modest, low laugh.

"It's part of my job, you know."

Chanyeol doesn't know.

"Yeah, of course."

He thinks Kyungsoo may be a hairstylist or something along the way, even though he seems on the verge of baldness — his hair is short, probably shaved not so long ago.

Then Chanyeol and Jiho thank Kyungsoo again, and they follow with their day.

Chanyeol is good at his job, he also knows this. He is one of the best journalists the Insider Magazine has ever had, and those aren’t his words. It’s not his dream job, but it pays the bills and raises his daughter — he can endure it a little longer. Once Jiho is in high school or something like this he can think about pursuing something else; for now, he will make sure to keep gossiping about celebrities' lives.

He spends most of his days inside the office, writing, getting on meetings, drinking tons of coffee, writing again, drinking more coffee, making phone calls, and then writing some more. It may feel like a routine but he is always in a rush. There are so many projects, articles, ideas to be put into practice… Chanyeol can't even sit down or function properly sometimes, depending on the time of the month.

On Wednesday, for example, he gets home later than planned. It’s past seven o'clock, the sky pitch black outside. Jiho is a few steps ahead in the hallway, humming a song she learned at school while dragging a rag doll by its arm.

Chanyeol is tired. He is tired in every sense of the word. The only thing that kept him going throughout the day was the thought of taking a hot shower and staying in bed until his next incarnation.

But that, of course, won’t happen. We’re talking about Chanyeol, the guy who learned, from a very young age, that luck just isn’t by his side.

“Daddy, you wanna hear what I’ll sing tomorrow?” Jiho asks as soon as they enter the apartment. Sitting on the floor, struggling to take her ballet shoes out, she has the sweetest smile painting her face. The poor doll is left behind when she runs to the living room, plopping down on the couch.

“Of course, darling.” he opens a smile as well, following her steps after hanging the bags at the entrance. “But... Tomorrow? What do you have tomorrow?”

“Spring festival!” she exclaims, jumping in her dad’s stomach. Chanyeol frowns, bringing his right arm up to his eyes. “I’ll be the Sun and Soomin will be a flower! We’ll have lots of animals as well. Dongkyun will be a lion and Minhee will be a giraffe and Lee Jinwoo will be a tiny, tiny cat," she keeps listing what role her friends will play for a good five minutes. “We’ll sing about nature. You promised you would see me.”

Thanks to the position they’re in, Chanyeol can’t see her face. He knows, though, that Jiho has a pout on her lips and furrowed brows.

“Yeah, yeah, baby. Of course, I'll see you dance at school.” Another smile, a little unconvincing this time.

“Daddy, you forgot?“ She immediately withers on his lap.

“That’s a strong word.” Chanyeol sits straight, fondly caressing her cheeks. “Dad’s just a little busy at work, but I haven’t forgotten, okay? I would never, never in a million years, forget anything related to you.”

It isn’t a lie, at least not a big one. Chanyeol is, in fact, running against the clock with a few projects that need to be delivered to his boss by the end of the next week. This made him neglect some parts of his life, such as eating proper three meals a day and school festivals.

To be honest, he was counting on Jihyun to take the role of going to the festival. It isn’t her day of picking Jiho, though, and she is working out of town, so there’s not even a remote chance of escaping.

“They sent a note about it, right? A couple of weeks ago?” Chanyeol asks, scratching his scalp as if this can help him remind anything else. Jiho nods. “Can you grab your notebook, then?”

Jiho does what her dad asks and runs to the bathroom, claiming to be big enough to bathe and get dressed by herself. Chanyeol’s mind is distant, focused on finding the said note. He wiggles his head, conscient that Jiho won’t see it, and raises the voice just to tell her to be careful not to get hurt.

“And please don’t get the bathroom soaked again”, quietly adds.

Chanyeol rubs his face in frustration when he finally finds what he is looking for. He should have known that the story about fun songs and suns and tiny animals was too good and simple to be true — there had to be something to give him and the other parents a headache. That’s what schools are about.

“Dear parents and guardians,” he starts reading out loud, using his best mocking tone. “Our school is excited to announce the spring festival and collective picnic that will take place on the 20th of this month. We will reunite at 10 A.M. to celebrate the beginning of the season, bla bla bla... As part of the activity, we ask you to bring one fruity snack or baked good; they must be made at home with the child’s help.”

Oh, fuck.

Chanyeol knows a lot of things, but cooking isn’t his specialty. He cooks whenever he feels like it, which is pretty rare and dangerous, especially when we’re talking about the  _ super-easy and no messy at all _ recipes from TikTok. When Jiho is at home, he orders food so that she can eat decently. When he is alone, anything can do, he isn’t picky.

The moral of the story is: he can’t cook something for the festival. He is physically unable to do so. He doesn’t want to, doesn’t know how to, and, most importantly, he is terrified of trying. Moms can be more scary and judgmental than Masterchef’s judges. Chanyeol can’t deal with criticism right now, thank you very much.

For what feels like the tenth time this week, Chanyeol finds himself in a situation that demands a quick solution. He thinks about texting Jongin, but they’ve been friends long enough for him to know that the Kim will suggest a box of Froot Loops as a fruity snack, and that’s out of question. He also thinks about buying something fresh the next morning, but the idea is soon discharged because how on Earth would someone believe that? The people at Jiho's school know that he is not the type of person who wakes early to bake something, and even if he was, it wouldn't be edible.

Finally, he decides that he has no choice but to find a cake or something right now.

It’s hard for him to get up, and even harder to put the shoes back on. Chanyeol is ready to leave the apartment when he realizes that there isn’t a tiny human being behind him. Jiho is still in the bathroom.

“Yup, you’re doing great at this dad thing, man,” he mutters, bitter, sitting on the floor because he is just too lazy and worn out to take the shoes off again.

The quiet take over the place when Jiho stops singing in the shower.

“Jiho!” Chanyeol says a little louder than his usual tone, still on the floor. “Put on a jacket, we need to go to the store.”

“But we just got home" she whines back.

“I know, baby, but it’s urgent.”

“But I’m already in my jammies.” her voice is nothing but a mumble when she comes out of the bathroom, hands restlessly messing with the blue fabric of her shirt.

“It won’t take long. Just put on a jacket, no one will notice.”

Jiho does as Chanyeol says and he helps her with the jacket buttons. And then he can leave the apartment.

Chanyeol just moved, you know, and he isn't quite used to the new neighborhood yet. He knows there are a bakery and a small grocery store somewhere around the block, though.

They walk down the street with a mission, and Jiho is the one to save the day when she points to the said bakery on the other side. Chanyeol's eyes immediately sparkle with joy, life returning to his body as he grabs Jiho's hand and waits for the traffic light to turn green.

"Daddy, can I choose the cake?"

"Of course, baby. Just remember to not tell anyone about this, okay? At least not tomorrow." He explained everything to her on the elevator and Jiho readily accepted her fate, knowing it would be better for everyone if they just bought something.

The bakery's exterior is rather dark — black bricks, brown wood. There are only two tables outside, on a small balcony on the first floor, and a few more on the bigger balcony on the second floor. The interior, however, is the opposite, with its creamy colors and yellow-ish lights; Chanyeol can already see it through the big windows. 

He reads the sign before entering.  _ For Bake's Sake _ . Sounds perfect.

Jiho is still holding his hand when they get involved by the place's warmth. A ring bells above their heads — I mean, literally. The bakery is cozy, it feels like a fuzzy blanket just got wrapped around Chanyeol's shoulders. Smells like bread, cinnamon, and coffee, so sweet it makes him quiver. There’s a counter on his left, tables on his right, and a set of stairs further down, near the bathroom. A couple leaves right after they enter, arms intertwined.

"Sorry, we're about to close." Chanyeol hears someone saying from the other side of the counter, but can't see them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It won't take long, I promise."

The person suddenly emerges, apparently from the floor, three big coffee bean bags on his arms. He has a blue apron above the gray sweater, black-framed glasses, and a name tag. When Chanyeol recognizes this Do Kyungsoo as  _ the Kyungsoo _ that helped him the other day, he can't help but think how funny the Universe can be.

"Oh, hello Jiho. And hello, Jiho's dad." Kyungsoo says, a tiny smile appearing on his lips. He leaves the bags on the counter and cleans his hands on the apron. Chanyeol notices he didn't introduce himself last time they saw each other.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Right."

"I didn't know you worked here." Chanyeol lets out. How is Kyungsoo so good with braids when he's not a hairstylist?

"I'm the owner, actually. And the baker."

Yeah, that ties things up.

"Anyways," Kyungsoo continues. "How can I help you, Park Jiho?" He looks directly at Jiho, who's now clinging on to her father. She isn't shy, just a little sleepy. It's almost bedtime.

"We need a pretty cake." Chanyeol picks her up when she raises her arms. She is tall for her age, but still not tall enough to see what's displayed on the top shelves of the counter.

"Oh, that's a tough request. It's so late. I don't think I have a pretty, untouched cake."

"That's what I feared." Chanyeol sighs.

"May I ask for the occasion? I still have a cheesecake, I guess. Some cupcakes, muffins, and smaller things as well."

"Jiho has a school party and picnic tomorrow. We're supposed to take something," another sigh. "But I didn't have the time to bake."

"He forgot," Jiho adds.

"Baby, I told you I didn't forget."

"It's okay, daddy. My teacher said that old people forget things all the time." She makes sure to put a lot of As on her  _ all _ .

And Kyungsoo laughs. He just laughs at Chanyeol's face. Not a modest, low laugh like the other one — it's a good, loud laugh.

"Alright, maybe we can grab a few cupcakes then." Chanyeol quickly changes the subject, his ears blatantly red. "What do you think, baby?"

"Can I choose?" Jiho insists on the idea.

"Can she?" The dad looks at Kyungsoo.

"Sure! Take a look at them, they're at the bottom shelf."

Jiho loses track of time looking at all the options, her eyes growing bigger every passing second. Everything looks so pretty and tasty, Chanyeol can sense that she is dying to try one.

“Daddy, can I have this one?” There it is. “Please?”

She makes this cute face that never fails to get him, hands glued together, eyes sparkling just like Puss in Boots’.

And that’s how she ends with blue frosting all over her face and hands, a single star-shaped candy left behind on her cheek, and a wide, happy smile on her lips. She chose the “galaxy one, daddy! With stars! And the moon! Just like my jammies!”, because, yeah... Just like her jammies.

As Chanyeol cleans her with a napkin, Kyungsoo asks how it tasted.

“Amazing! I love blueberries.”

“Oh, I’m pleased to hear that. Was it better than your dad’s cupcakes?” Kyungsoo teases Chanyeol.

“Yeah, that’s not hard.” Jiho casually eats the candy. “It was better than mommy’s too.”

Kyungsoo chuckles again. Chanyeol can’t even put in words how offended he is.

“Park Jiho!” It’s all he says, defeated.

She finally chooses the cupcakes, one for each kid, two extras for her and Chanyeol to eat at home.

"Just for you to know, I'm a great cook." Chanyeol feels the need to add at some point when Kyungsoo is already packing what they bought.

"Yeah, I believe in you." A gentle smile resides on his lips, but he's not looking at Chanyeol.

"I mean it!"

"Daddy," Jiho interrupts. "You told me that lying is a bad thing."

"Park Jiho, I thought you had my back!" He's just so offended right now, mouth open and all. His own daughter stabbing him like this... How absurd.

"But daddy," she tries again, softer this time. "We always order takeouts."

"Because they're easy. I'm not a bad cook, I'm just lazy when it comes to fancy kitchen stuff. Did I burn our lunch yesterday? Yes. But it tasted like a piece of heaven before that."

Chanyeol keeps arguing with his six years old. Kyungsoo just watches. It's so entertaining that he actually forgets that they are customers and that he needs to close the bakery.

When they’re leaving, Kyungsoo calls Chanyeol. He uses his full name, Park Chanyeol.

“We have this thing on Saturdays,” he cleans the counter while talking. “I teach kids how to bake. It’s meant to be for older kids, like third and fourth graders, but you can come with Jiho if you want to. It’s fun.”

Is he teasing Chanyeol again?

“And for free.” He adds. “I think Jiho might enjoy it.”

“I think too. Can we come, daddy?” Jiho is clinging onto him like a koala again, arms tight around his neck.

“We have to ask your mom, baby. You’re usually with her on weekends.” He plants a kiss on her forehead, turning to the baker again. “But we’ll definitely think about it. Thanks for the offer, Do Kyungsoo. And for the cupcakes.”

“Not a problem. I look forward to seeing you two, anyway. Saturday, 5 PM.”

“Thank you, uncle Kyungsoo,” Jiho exclaims when her dad opens the door.

And they finally leave.

Chanyeol cries during Jiho’s presentation. He cries like a baby, sobbing and all. A few parents around him laugh, a mom offers him a tissue, and Jongdae, Sojung’s dad, pats him on the shoulder.

Jiho is his only daughter, the walking and living and talkative form of the purest, most genuine, and beautiful love he has ever felt. He is always drawn to tears when it comes to her and her growth process. It’s unbelievable how two flawed people could make such a perfect tiny person.

The festival is successful if we don't mention this one caregiver that pulled Chanyeol aside mid picnic.

"We both know you didn't bake this," she is eating one of the cupcakes he and Jiho brought.

"What makes you think this way?" He is doing his best to sound and look offended. "I spent a whole evening baking this with Jiho."

"Yeah? And why do they look exactly like the ones I bought two days ago from the bakery on the other street?"

"Okay, maybe I spent a whole evening buying this with Jiho."

She isn't angry, not even a little bit. She ends up shaking her head and smiling at him.

"It's okay. I wish half of the parents did the same." Confesses. "Trust me, you don't wanna try the apple pie Donghun's mom made."

Chanyeol feels better after this.

They don’t go to Kyungsoo’s class on Saturday.

It’s Jihyun’s weekend. She wants to take Jiho to a new amusement park that was recently inaugurated. After a two-minute debate with his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, Chanyeol decides that he will join them. Both he and Jihyun have been overwhelmed with work in the past weeks, and they don't want Jiho to feel neglected in any way.

It's good to go out. It's a sunny, hot day in Seoul, but the fresh wind makes it enjoyable. Chanyeol often feels like drowning in a pile of paperwork, and it's like his spirit is being renovated as he walks beside the girls.

They are on good terms, he and Jihyun. They've been friends since high school, lovers since college. Jihyun is the nicest woman Chanyeol has ever dated, and he knows marrying her was the right choice at the time. They had a good life, created sweet memories together, and he is sure that this warm, comforting feeling he has around her will never go away. 

They were truly happy.

Until they weren’t anymore.

Love isn't always enough, Chanyeol learned the hard way. They recognize they don't work as a couple anymore, and they are okay with this new reality. They have a daughter together, she is the priority of the whole situation, so any harsh feelings are quickly solved to do what’s best for her.

Chanyeol is glad they’re still friends.

_ It’s a good day _ . He feels the need to repeat it to himself. Not for reassurance or anything like that. It truly is a good day.

Chanyeol can’t remember the last time he experienced this much joy. Jiho doesn't stop smiling for a single second, and he swears the view of her happiness is enough to fuel his heart and soul for a lifetime. They go to every ride possible, considering Jiho's age and size. She is allowed to have a Happy Meal, cotton candy, and an abnormal amount of chocolate.

Despite the excess of sugar, she is exhausted at the end of the day, resting her face on her dad's shoulder. She can barely hold onto him, arms falling once in a while.

"I'll take you home," Jihyun says when they reach her car. Chanyeol has a car, but he doesn't enjoy driving that much.

Jiho passes out on the back seat, mouth open and all.

"She really looks like you. It's insane," he says, watching her sleep through the mirror. His mocking tone can be sensed, but Jihyun chooses to ignore it.

"I know, she's the cutest."

"Yeah, that too. But I meant the way she drools sleeping."

"You wanna walk home?" Jihyun threatens, narrowed eyes and frowned eyebrows. Then they start laughing.

A good day, indeed.

Jiho will stay with Jihyun, so Chanyeol says goodbye to her sleeping self with a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for today. I need that."

"Me too, Channie. We should do it more often."

"Yeah, we should."

They wish a good night to each other and share one last smile before continuing with their nights.

"See you on Wednesday."

Next Saturday, they decide to attend Kyungsoo’s class.

“Hey, I was expecting to see you guys last week.” Kyungsoo greeted them as they approached the counter. He is smiling. Chanyeol doesn’t know if he is being serious.

Chanyeol briefly explains that they had last-minute plans. Kyungsoo nods, knowing that the classes are just something to entertain kids for a couple of hours.

“We’re about to begin”, the baker says as the last kid arrives. He looks at Chanyeol before continuing: “Since Jiho is younger than most of the other kids, you can join us. Only if you want to, of course.”

Then he leads the children — eleven of them, all chatting and sharing stories of their weeks with each other — to the back of the bakery, where the ingredients and all the necessary appliances are displayed on a big table. The door to the kitchen is open right beside them.

There’s a girl at the counter now. Chanyeol doesn’t recall seeing her face before. Could it be Kyungsoo’s girlfriend?

“Who likes sugar cookies?” Kyungsoo asks as he walks around handing aprons and chef hats for everyone, including Chanyeol, the only parent present in the area. The response comes loudly, excitedly. “Yeah, I thought it would be a favorite between you guys. And that’s what we’re learning today. Everyone ready?”

Kyungsoo is patient. He is patient and kind. Chanyeol can feel the tenderness in his voice when he speaks to his pupils.

The baker starts by preheating the oven, then proceeds to remind the kids that they should always be accompanied by a responsible adult while in the kitchen. He shows the ingredients, their measurements, and how they are supposed to be handled. Next, it's dough time.

Chanyeol thought he would help Jiho, but Kyungsoo brings a spare mixer and puts it in front of him.

"What? Am I also being taught?"

"Of course. Your wallet and your daughter's stomach will thank me later."

They share a quiet laugh before Kyungsoo goes back to his post. He takes turns and makes sure to check on each child, instructing and complimenting their work.

"Ops, we better get this shell out of here." he jokes with a boy, demonstrating to him how to do it.

When the cookies are in the oven — Kyungsoo did this part alone —, the floor is a mess. There's flour, sugar, and buttery fingerprints everywhere, including their clothes.

The kids are well-behaved. They are energetic, of course, because they are still very young, but they also listen carefully and respect Kyungsoo's speech. They clean their part of the table while the baker does the same with the floor, and soon things are back in place.

"The cookies are almost done, so let's jump to the fun part, okay?" Kyungsoo comes back with tons of Ziploc bags and gel food colorings.

And the clean, neutral environment, becomes colorful in the flash of an eye. Jiho's face is covered in blue food coloring at the end of the process, and Chanyeol believes she'll just live like that when in Kyungsoo's presence. They put a little bit of every color in several bags and wait for the cookies to cool down.

"Are you having fun?" Chanyeol kneels to talk to Jiho. He grabs a tissue to try to clean her cheeks. She nods, smiling so widely that it’s almost possible to see all of her teeth.

"Can we come again next week?"

"Sure, but let's ask mommy first, okay? She also likes to spend time with you."

"She can come with us!"

"Yeah, I guess. It would be nice."

"Alright, bakers, time to work on the presentation of your dishes!" Kyungsoo says a little louder as if he was a judge on a cooking competition.

On the third Saturday, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo exchange numbers.

At some point, Chanyeol starts to create excuses to go to The Bake’s Sake on weekdays. The name is still funny and fitting in his opinion, but he finds himself calling it Kyungsoo’s bakery as if everyone around him knew the guy.

First, he goes alone. It’s a rainy morning and Jiho is staying with her mom. He wants some easy, quick breakfast before heading to work, but ends up talking with Kyungsoo for about twenty minutes. A couple of days later, he goes for lunch. He usually eats real food around this time of the day, but things are a little frantic at the company and he feels like pampering his tired self with some cake. Jongin becomes his excuse (and victim) when Chanyeol takes him to the bakery not once, but twice after their shifts. And, of course, Jiho goes with him after school sometimes, when they’re together.

Being around Kyungsoo is nice, pleasant, Chanyeol could say. He enjoys their conversations, how they start as simple small talks and slowly build themselves. He likes their simple teases, even though Kyungsoo seems to be immune to his playful and sometimes a little too energetic nature. It’s like they have been friends for a long time, and the feeling is simply too good.

It takes another week or two until their texts go from the sporadic  _ good nights _ to the regulars  _ will you come today? I have something for you _ . When Chanyeol notices, he is already sending memes and staying up late like a teenager.

They start to know each other more, to discover little things that were once hidden. Chanyeol now knows that Kyungsoo leaves alone and is a year younger than him. He started baking for fun, worked at a bakery for a few years, graduated culinary school, saved some money, and opened his own business, in this order. He is passionate about cooking, dogs, space, fall decorations, and horror books — this last one doesn't seem to fit his  _ aesthetic _ , but Chanyeol is getting used to it. He has an older brother that lives in a different country and a mother that's always sending cute messages to make sure he is okay. His favorite color is white, the second favorite is blue. If he wasn't a baker, he would be a history teacher.

And the list goes on.

Chanyeol finds Kyungsoo endearing. He enjoys the baker's company even when they’re immersed in silence. Before he notices, he starts to long for the moment the clock will hit 6 PM, just to grab a cup of coffee at Kyungsoo's.

And before he notices, he is already standing in front of the glass door of the bakery at 8 PM. He usually prefers to go right after work, but this time is different. He isn't there to have coffee.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey, Park Chanyeol. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kyungsoo seems to have an inexhaustible stock of these gentle, tiny smiles, and he is always greeting Chanyeol with one of them. Chanyeol likes it.

"I was just passing by. Came in to say hi."

Kyungsoo stops what he is doing. There's a group of three friends on a table, two dirty mugs and a plate on another. He checks his wristwatch.

"At 8 PM? You're usually around at 6 PM." Of course, he knows Chanyeol's schedule.

"Yeah, decided to change a little bit. It's good to breathe new air, you know? Try new things." He breathes deeply to emphasize, lungs almost burning with so much air.

"Sure, if you say so."

Chanyeol leans on the counter.

"What are you going to do after this?"

"I don't know?" Kyungsoo answers, voice in a questioning tone. "Go home, I guess."

"Do you," Chanyeol starts. "Perhaps... Want to have dinner? Together. With me. Me and you, you know? Us." He is looking down, staring at his hands on the white countertop. He tries to be straightforward but is still a little covered with shame.

"Oh." Kyungsoo is taken by surprise. A smile appears on his lips again, bigger, but still tender. "Wow. It would be nice, to be honest. But are you cooking?"

"No," he laughs in disbelief. "God, I'm taking you to a real restaurant."

"Thank God."

They both laugh. It feels good, familiar, even. Chanyeol can watch Kyungsoo laugh for hours.

“So... I’ll wait ‘til you close.”

“That sounds good. It won’t take long.”

Chanyeol knows he’s screwed when the butterflies make their way to his stomach. He isn’t used to the feeling, not anymore. He can’t remember the last time the infamous metaphoric insects called his insides home. He can’t say how it felt years ago, but he can affirm that it kinda feels good now, despite the sheer fear that insists on crawling under his skin.

He is a good looking man, he knows it. Jiho says that he could be a prince, and he trusts her. He also puts some thought into his appearance and tries to look his best every day — sometimes it stays on the  _ alright _ ,  _ presentable _ line, but he tries hard.

Kyungsoo, however, is pretty without even trying. Something about him is really appealing to Chanyeol. Whenever they see each other (and they see each other a lot more frequently now), his eyes can't get off of Kyungsoo, observing and absorbing every detail. Maybe it's all about the rounded glasses and big, gentle eyes. Or maybe it's related to his plump lips and heart-shaped smile that could seriously make Chanyeol’s  _ own heart _ stop beating for a second. Maybe the charm is in his steady, composed form; always so consistent with his own personality, calming like the chamomile tea he has every night before going to bed. Kyungsoo is, for Chanyeol, the embodiment of warmth and light, the epitome of beauty.

It causes a weird, nauseous, strangely pleasant sensation in his guts. And it’s good.

Chanyeol stops at Jongin’s place after leaving Jiho with her mom. It’s a chill Sunday, perfect for some wine and crappy TV shows. In the middle of a particularly bad episode, he blurts out:

“I may be into Kyungsoo.”

Jongin doesn’t take his eyes off the TV.

“The baker?”

“The baker.”

“Understanding, he’s nice. And cute.”

“Right?” Chanyeol turns to stare at him. His legs are crossed on the couch; Jongin hugs his against his body. “Do you think it’s too soon?”

“Too soon for what?” He isn’t really paying attention to the drama’s story at this point, but the main character is pretty enough to keep him looking.

“To... this? Liking someone new. I don’t know.”

Jongin shrugs. “I mean... you’re single. Divorced. If you think you might be falling for Kyungsoo, I say go for it.”

“I wish it was that simple.” A heavy sigh leaves Chanyeol’s lips. “I have Jiho, she’s my priority. I can’t act like a teenager in love.”

“Jiho likes him, I’m sure it won’t be a problem. Also,” he finally pauses the episode, facing his friend. “I’m not telling you to get married and adopt a child with him. I know you’re an adult, a father, and all this stuff, but it wouldn’t kill you to stop thinking in the long run. Try living in the present.”

It takes Chanyeol a minute to process what was said. The drama is still frozen on the screen. When Jongin mentions pressing the play button, Chanyeol opens his mouth again:

“But what about Jihyun?”

“Your  ex -wife?” Kim emphasizes the  _ ex _ . “The one you got divorced to?

“Yeah? I don’t know, Jongin. We never discussed dating other people.”

“Because there’s nothing to be discussed. Dude, you’ve been divorced for a year now.”

It’s Chanyeol’s turn to shrug. He mumbles: “Thirteen months.”

“Thirteen months!” Jongin runs his hands through his hair, a little frustrated. “You know she’s seeing someone, right?”

Chanyeol’s eyes are now wide open.

“What? Who?” He exclaims. “How do you get to know these things before I do?”

“You know,” a mischievous smile takes place on Jongin’s lips. Chanyeol knows this expression. “I think it’s important to gather information that might be useful in the future, so I cherish my friendships. Keep your friends close, how they say.”

“It’s okay to admit that you like to gossip, Jongin.”

Jongin slightly pushes him by the shoulder, laughing.

“I’m trying to be fancy, leave me alone.” When the laughter ceases, he continues: “But still... she’s going out with that guy, Junmyeon told me yesterday. What’s his name? The hot lawyer from Minseok’s firm.”

“Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol works for a gossip magazine. He and Jongin are the same, after all.

“No, the tall one. With the pretty jawline, small eyes.”

“Oh Sehun?!”

“Oh Sehun! This guy.”

“Shit, he’s one of the hottest guys I’ve ever seen.”

“I know right?! God, Jihyun has taste.”

“Thank you, bestie.”

“You’re welcome, bestie.”

They share a smile before laughing it off. It’s always good to spend time with Jongin. They know how to deal with each other, and Jongin has one or two decent pieces of advice sometimes.

After three episodes and two glasses of wine, Chanyeol decides that it is better to go home.

“Think about it, okay?” Jongin says, hugging him by the doorstep. “I bet he likes you back.”

“Thanks, Nini.”

The truth is Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo has feelings for him as well —  _ romantic _ feelings. He isn’t dumb or blind. He is an almost-30-years man, just like the baker, and they don’t have time or will to play games. Nevertheless, it’s hard to bring the subject up whenever they’re alone.

And they are alone quite often, to be honest.

Chanyeol developed the habit of going to Kyungsoo’s bakery almost daily, sometimes just to say “ _ hi, I’m in a rush but have a good day. _ ” He takes Jiho to class every Saturday, without fail, and Jihyun even participated with them twice. They had dinner together several times after that first night, and, believe it or not, both found themselves on Chanyeol’s couch on a Tuesday night — they drank more wine than it would be recommended for a mid-week and laughed louder than the allowed.

On one of these after-dinner moments, they’re on Chanyeol’s floor. The lights are turned off, the door for the balcony open, lighting the living room. Chanyeol musters up the courage to scoot a little closer.

“This is nice,” Kyungsoo says. His smile is almost imperceptible, but Chanyeol knows it’s there. He looks stunning with this beige turtleneck, it’s unfair.

“I agree.”

“So...”, they say together at some point.

Chanyeol laughs quietly. “You can go first.”

Kyungsoo turns towards Chanyeol. They’re close, so close that Chanyeol considers risking it all, leaning for a kiss. But he decides it’s better not to make hasty decisions.

“I just... gotta go, I guess. It’s getting late.”

Oh.

“Yeah, I guess,” he inhales deeply. “Do you want me to take you home?”

“I live down the street, Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol shrugs, smiling. He gets up and helps Kyungsoo to do the same, leading him to the door.

And maybe Kyungsoo miscalculated something before saying goodbye because his lips end up brushing against Chanyeol’s cheek when they hug. And maybe Chanyeol will regret this later, but he takes advantage of the opportunity to do the same, pressing a light and quick kiss on the baker’s exposed forehead.

“Am I forgetting something?” Kyungsoo asks after they let each other go, checking his pockets.

Chanyeol wants to shout that  _ yes, you’re forgetting something. You’re forgetting me, Do Kyungsoo. Take me with you. I’m yours. Do you want something more yours than me? _ For God’s sake, how badly he wants to say these things out loud.

“I don’t think so.”

“Sleep tight, Park Chanyeol. Can’t wait to spend another delightful night with you.”

They don’t see each other in person for a couple of weeks after this. Chanyeol is crammed with work, every molecule of his body being consumed by big projects with short deadlines. He goes to the company early, before Kyungsoo's opening time, and comes home late, too tired to even think about stopping to say hello.

During these days, Jiho stays with her mom full time. Chanyeol thinks that the hardest part is being away from her, and that's why he runs to Jihyun's apartment as soon as he gets a chance. He is greeted with a smile and a tiny human hugging his legs, screaming how much she missed her dad.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Jihyun asks. Jiho is coloring a drawing on the coffee table while her parents watch from the couch.

He accepts the invitation, wanting to spend more time with Jiho. He can't bring her home — it's still Jihyun's day.

At the table, Jiho can't stop talking. He kept in touch with her through the phone, calling every night before going to sleep, but it wasn't enough, apparently. And he can't blame her, so he just lets her talk, and talk, and talk a little more about her week, about school, about the new art teacher, and how much she wants to start taking ballet classes next month.

“And daddy has a boyfriend.” She suddenly says, super casually, still munching on her vegetables.

“Oh, does he?” Jihyun doesn’t sound surprised.

“Oh, do I?” Chanyeol, on the other hand, does. He chokes on a piece of meat, coughing before asking if Jiho knows what she is saying.

“Yes, uncle Nini told uncle Myeon yesterday. I heard them. He said,” she waves the chopsticks on the air, mimicking Jongin. "Chanyeol is crazy over this guy. I bet they're dating, but he won't tell me."

"I'm..." The dad starts, but the words die on his lips.

Then Jihyun laughs. Her hands make their way to her face, a mannerism she has whenever she tries to refrain from laughing.

“I asked them to babysit, not to gossip in front of you.”

Chanyeol surrenders as well, letting the chopsticks rest on top of the bowl.

"I swear to God, who thought it would be a good idea to let your brother and my best friend date?"

The night follows with this light, playful atmosphere. Chanyeol feels at home. Later, he reads a bedtime story to Jiho and plants a tender kiss on her cheek before leaving her room.

Jihyun touches Chanyeol's shoulder when he is sitting on the floor, tieing his shoes.

"It's nice that you have a boyfriend, by the way."

"Jihyun, for God's sake! I _wish_ I had a boyfriend." She doesn't buy it. "Seriously."

"It's okay, Channie. I mean... I have a boyfriend as well. Kinda."

"I know, but not thanks to you. I thought we were friends." He acts like the woman's omission is one of the top 10 anime betrayals.

"How do you..." She stops mid-sentence. "Nevermind, I shouldn't have told Junmyeon."

With a giggle and a painful whine, Chanyeol gets up.

"We should learn from our mistakes."

"I hope things work out for you and this guy. You deserve to be happy."

Jihyun's expression is fond; it holds the purest and most genuine honesty. Chanyeol can feel how much she cares about him, and the feeling is reciprocal.

"Thank you, Jihyun. I hope things work out for you and Sehun as well."

He gets home at 11 PM. His eyes are burning, his back pleads for mercy. A good shower and full eight hours of sleep, that’s all Chanyeol desires, from the bottom of his heart.

Immediately after closing the front door, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

“Please, don’t let it be from work.” He mutters to himself and to whoever is listening from above.

It’s a surprise to see Kyungsoo’s name on the screen.  _ Soo _ , with a cake emoji. They've been texting a lot more, sure, especially recently, but Chanyeol always feels his heart skipping a beat or two when it happens. He opens a big smile, suddenly unaware of any pain or tiredness.

“ _ Good night, Park Chanyeol. I bet you’re tired as hell, so I’ll be direct. Meet me in front of your building at 8 AM on Sunday. Wear light clothes, but bring a jacket, just in case. Sleep tight _ .”

Oh, here come the butterflies.

Chanyeol feels the air leaving his lungs when he steps out of his building on Sunday morning, and there's only one person to blame.

Do Kyungsoo waits for him right before his eyes. Leaning on the car's blue body, he checks his growing hair on the wing mirror. Chanyeol smiles at the scene — there's no way he can get any more beautiful.

"Are you waiting for a long time?"

"Oh! Hey, Park Chanyeol," Kyungsoo opens one of these big smiles that makes Chanyeol weak on the knees. "I just got here, don't worry."

The taller one takes his time appreciating the view. It's hard to describe Kyungsoo without using the same words repeatedly. Chanyeol never had this problem before, like the vast vocabulary he once owned had got lost inside a sea of  _ g-guys... p-pretty... _

Kyungsoo is wearing a plain, baby blue shirt, light jeans, and white sneakers. Chanyeol wonders how one can look so fantastic doing so little. He is just here, standing still, hands behind his back, looking like a whole model that jumped out of a magazine's page.

“Come on, get in.” He says, already opening the passenger's door to Chanyeol.

"Oh, such a gentleman."

"It's my charm."

With a smirk, Kyungsoo occupies the driver's seat.

They hit the road. It's a two-long trip, but Kyungsoo refuses to tell Chanyeol where they're going. "It's a surprise. You'll like it, I promise," he keeps on repeating.

Something about love plays on the radio, but the singer's voice is distant and Chanyeol can't figure out the words. The melody is great, though, and he can hear Kyungsoo humming along. The weather is a little windy, but the sky is clear, the sun shining without obstacles. He feels fresh, light as a feather.

They talk about trivialities. Chanyeol complains about work, Kyungsoo shares his new obsession (animated horror stories on YouTube). At some point, unconsciously, Kyungsoo's hand slides from the steering wheel and finds its way to Chanyeol's, resting on his thigh.

Chanyeol smiles.

As the minutes pass, the city is left behind. When Chanyeol realizes, they're already surrounded by greenery. The road is now made of rock and dirt, and the car shakes like crazy. They pull up when the clock hits 10:30 AM.

"Wait here for a minute, okay?" Kyungsoo asks, leaning to give Chanyeol a quick peck on the cheek.

The journalist is just too astonished to think about anything. He nods, but doesn't even know what Kyungsoo just said and doesn't notice that he grabs something from the back seat. His hand, which now feels cold due to the absence of Kyungsoo's, touches the place that burns in the best way possible.

A couple of minutes later, Kyungsoo comes back. He opens Chanyeol's door and takes him by the hand, intertwining their fingers. They walk for a few meters, soon arriving at what Chanyeol thinks it's the prettiest place he has ever been. 

They're in an open field. The sky seems to be bigger, so blue that it hurts to look at. The grass is so green and soft, he can tell as soon as he takes his shoes off. A lake shines on their right, a majestic tree grows in front of them. Under its leaves, a white blanket and a picnic basket. It's like Chanyeol's cottage core dreams.

Chanyeol used to think that time passes fast when you're with someone you like. Today, however, is different. Time is swinging around, letting him appreciate every minute, every second of Kyungsoo's presence.

They eat, play together, run around and roll on the ground. They laugh so much that Chanyeol's jawline and belly hurt. It's almost magical; the place and the feeling.

At some point, they sit on the lake's border, feet dipped in the chill water. Kyungsoo's fingers don't take long to find Chanyeol's — it's his new hobby, as you can tell. His hand is small, warm, with slender fingers. His thumb rubs Chanyeol's palm in a comforting way, slowly. They don't feel the need to talk; even the silence is comfortable.

When Chanyeol turns to his left, all he can see is Kyungsoo. He is everywhere, literally and metaphorically. 

It's Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo who has stars in his eyes. Kyugsoo whose smile is like fireworks lighting up the cloudless sky of a freezing winter night. His chest holds all the wonders of the world, and Chanyeol thinks that every love song was written for Kyungsoo, about Kyungsoo. The good ones, the bad ones. He is the guy in all of them.

Things happen too fast after this. They stare at each other and giggle like teenagers. Then they get closer. And when there's no space left between them, Chanyeol's chest also feels full.

And I can't tell you what happens after this, dear reader, as their lives still unroll right before the eyes of those willing to see. All I know is that the neighborhood baker now resides in a new kitchen, and his hands are never free.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt had the time to send the finished product to my beta, so if you saw any mistakes.,. no, you didnt!! also its my first writing a fanfic entirely in english so please be nice:(
> 
> special thanks to lele and tarsi, dear friends of mine, and to my lovely girlfriend. i love you guys so much, thank you for believing in me when i couldn't do it myself <3 and thanks to the fest admins!!!! thank you for being so patient, it really meant a lot to me.
> 
> and thank you for reading!!! hope you enjoyed this mess <3  
> bye !


End file.
